


Denied

by FenZev



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenZev/pseuds/FenZev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inner turmoil of Merrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied

They didn't look at her anymore. Why would they? In their eyes she was a monster, the demon itself, come to live among them. Her clan, her family, judging her without knowing the truth of what she was trying to do. Every step she took was for them, every breath into her lungs for them. Each drop of blood spilt...for them.

Yet they despised her. Would spit at her feet if the Keeper didn't constantly come down on them for mistreating her. All she was trying to do was support them, learn from their history to help their future thrive. In a world about the shem, it was not enough to continue to hide in the woods. They had to grow, flourish, become something better, or something they were, to walk proudly among the humans.

She wasn't bringing back the taint. What did they know about it anyway? They hadn't tried, didn't dare, to do what she was trying to do. The spirit warned her they wouldn't understand. Right as always Spirit. They hate me. I see it in their eyes. They will see though. They will see. I can keep up the innocent routine with the shems. They will never know. The Keeper will never know. The clan will never know.

Until it's too late.


End file.
